1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of wearing apparel, and more particularly concerns a bandanna-type product which may be used to shield the wearer's face and neck from cold wind, sunlight and dust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional handkerchief scarfs, commonly called bandannas, in the usual form of squares or rectangles, are formed from thin fabrics of silk, cotton, rayon or the like which may be characterized as being of a limp and thin nature. Such bandannas are often used as a facial covering to protect the wearer's face from cold and wind and to filter dust out of inhaled air. However, due to the thin nature of the material, the bandanna provides very little insulating quality in cold temperatures, and little barrier in strong winds.
Furthermore, such bandannas have little or no stiffness and, when used as a facial protective covering, do not lend themselves to draping or shaping of the fabric to the face and neck. With the end portions of the bandanna used for tying purposes, the bandanna must closely conform to the face of the wearer and cannot be shaped to the face of a particular wearer. Strong winds often cause a conventional bandanna to be blown away from its most effective position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cloth wearing apparel article improved with respect to protecting the wearer's face and neck against exposure to weather elements.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bandanna-type wearing apparel article of the aforesaid nature formed from a limp fabric yet capable of resisting displacement in strong winds.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wearing apparel article of the aforesaid nature which can be worn in different ways for protection of the face, head or neck from the effects of weather elements.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wearing apparel article of the aforesaid nature of simple construction and amenable to economical manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.